I Love You So
by Blanchefleur Forsythia
Summary: Oh how he loves her so.


**I Love You So**

Jin Kazama was sitting in a forest. He closed his eyes and thought about the one girl he truly loved. He was never going to admit it to her nor was he ever going to admit it to anyone. He didn't want to do it. He feared at what she might say. He feared that she might laugh at him and tell him to go back to her best _friend_. Yes, her best friend was in love with him. Her best friend would do anything for him. Jin sighed deeply, still thinking about the one he loved. Suddenly, he heard footsteps from behind him. Jin opened his eyes and turned around to see who it was. He was very disappointed when he saw who it was. It was Ling Xiaoyu. Yeah, he thought she was very nice and cute and all but…he still loved the one he loves. "Hi, Jin!" Xiaoyu exclaimed happily. Jin nodded and looked away from her. He had been acting as if he liked her ever since he met her. "What are you doing here all alone?" Xiaoyu asked him. Jin shrugged, not saying a word. Xiaoyu frowned. "Well, tomorrow there is going to be a small fighting tournament somewhere around where you live," Xiaoyu said, trying to start conservation.

"I'm not going," Jin mumbled.

"What, why not?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Well…I don't feel like fighting. I'll fight when I have to, Xiaoyu," Jin answered.

"Oh well, Miharu is going to be there so is Hwoarang," Xiaoyu told him. "It's pretty dangerous there,"

"What…." Jin looked down he couldn't let the one he loved go to some fighting tournament alone. Jin swallowed hard and made up his mind. "I'm going," Jin said.

"That's wonderful, Jin!" Xiaoyu said joyfully before giving him a great big hug. Jin returned the hug.

"Um…yeah," Jin nodded. Xiaoyu looked at him strangely before standing up.

"Jin…is there…someone else?" Xiaoyu asked. Jin looked at her, returning her strange gaze.

"What do you mean, 'someone else'?" Jin asked. "I'm not even with anyone. So, I don't know what you mean," Jin told her with a frown.

"I thought…never mind," Xiaoyu turned around and started running. Jin stared after her. Did she know he was in love with her best friend? Jin shook his head. Impossible. She couldn't know that…right?

Xiaoyu kept running until she made it to Miharu's house. She knocked several times before Miharu answered it. Miharu looked sick and tired. She was also yawning very loudly. Xiaoyu stared at her friend before speaking. "Miharu, I don't know if Jin likes me anymore. I was going to ask him if he liked me but…he started to sound different," Xiaoyu told her best friend. Miharu yawned again.

"Xiaoyu, I don't have time for this…I'm sick. I don't feel so good," Miharu whispered, as she sneezed. Xiaoyu sighed.

"I'm sorry, Miharu. I'll go get you something for your cold," Xiaoyu told her before running off to the nearest store. Miharu smiled before going back into her house.

Jin was at a store buying some fruit for lunch. That's when he saw Xiaoyu run into the store very fast. Jin decided to go ask her what she was up to. "Hi, Xiaoyu," Jin approached her. Xiaoyu stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him.

"Oh, hi Jin," Xiaoyu grinned at him. "What brings you here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Jin replied.

"I am here to get Miharu something for her very bad cold," Xiaoyu told him with a proud look on her face.

"Miharu's sick?" Jin asked. He had to see if she was okay.

"Yeah…is something wrong?" Xiaoyu asked him. Jin took off as fast as he could out of the store to go see Miharu.

_Miharu, please be okay._ Jin thought, as he continued his way to Miharu's house. Xiaoyu just stared after Jin.

_He acts like he's in love with…oh no…he acts like he's in love with…MIHARU! _Xiaoyu thought, she was starting to feel depressed. She thought Jin had loved her not Miharu, her best friend.

Once Jin made it to Miharu's house he wasted no time into knocking down her door. "Miharu!" Jin called, as he looked around for her in her house. "Miharu, are you alright?!" He shouted. Miharu suddenly stumbled down the stairs looking extremely annoyed.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! What are you…?" Miharu stopped talking once she saw who it was that was in her house. She felt her cheeks get a little warm, as she blushed. "What do you want?" She asked quietly. Jin stared at her, his cheeks also getting a little warm because he was blushing.

"I heard that you were ill…so I came," Jin answered, trying to sound cool but instead was sounding nervous.

"Is that the only reason? If you were looking for Xiaoyu, she-

Miharu didn't get to finish because Jin pulled her towards him and kissed her lips as fast as he could. When Jin pulled away Miharu stared at him for a moment before fainting. Jin caught her before she fell.

_Oh Miharu, I love you so…I just can't believe I kissed you so…_

**_THE END_**


End file.
